Love in the Rain
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Kebahagian telah direnggut paksa dari hidupnya, sejak saat kematian menjemput orangtuanya. Tak ada lagi tawa dan senyum yang setia menghias bibirnya. Namun ketika Kim Kibum bertemu dengan namja itu, kebahagian seolah kembali melambaikan tangan padanya. SiBum/Fluff. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer :: Choi Siwon and Kim Kibum aren't mine. Cho Kyuhyun is MINE! Don't touch him, or I'll kill you.. muahahahahahahahahaa ^^V

I just having the plot..

This is my first fic on this fandom… so, please don't send me a flame. K? Hope you like, guys…

**Love in the Rain**

By

**-PureDraconis87-**

"Tuhan, Kau lah pemilik jiwa setiap orang. Kau lah pemilik raga semua manusia. Tolong, jagalah Eomma dan Appa di surgaMu. Jagalah mereka untukku," Bisik lirih seorang namja di sudut gereja. Tangannya terkepal, menggenggam erat liontin yang menggantung di dadanya. Matanya terpejam, seolah tengah menghayati tiap untaian kata yang diucapkannya.

Kim Kibum menghela nafas berat. Menyingkirkan sesak yang tiba-tiba saja mengais hatinya. Ia membuka matanya, hingga tampaklah dua manik obsidian indah yang mampu membuat banyak orang rela hanyut dan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ditatapnya bayangan replica Sang Pencipta yang berdiri tegak di depan altar sana. Sengaja ia titipkan, jutaan rindu pada Tuhan, berharap Dia dapat menyampaikannya pada Eomma dan Appanya di surga sana. Pandangannya kini beralih menatap liontin yang masih bersembunyi malu di balik genggamannya. Jari-jari kecilnya bergerak. Meraba dan menelusuri sisa-sisa kebahagiaan yang tersimpan di dalam liontin itu. Ada naluri yang tak pernah bisa ia tolak, tiap saat bahagia itu membayang di wajahnya. Dan sekali lagi, tangannya kembali membuka pintu kecil menuju dunia masa lalu.

Ia pandangi lekat-lekat foto yang tersemat rapi di dalamnya, Kibum kecil. Eomma dan Appanya. Pelukan itu… senyuman itu… kehangatan itu… adalah potret kebahagian sederhana yang tak pernah sekali pun berhenti menggodanya untuk kembali dan jatuh ke masa lalu.

Dan air mata lagi-lagi turun sebelum sempat ia cegah. Seringkali ia lupa, bagaimana hangatnya dekapan itu. Seringkali ia mempertanyakan, seindah apakah bahagia itu jika saja kedua orang tuanya masih berada di sisinya.

Namun kini, hanya foto usang kedua orang tuanya yang menemani. Ia tak bisa merasakan sosok nyata yang bisa disentuh dan dipeluk. Banyak hal yang ingin ia pahami. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tua? Seberapa besar mereka mencintainya? Tapi foto itu semakin pudar di setiap waktunya. Luntur akibat percikan air mata yang mengalir lewat sudut matanya. Kini kerinduan itu semakin bertumpuk di benaknya. Mengubahnya menjadi gunung yang tandus dan gersang. "Aku merindukan kalian."

oOoOo

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat. Seolah tengah mencoba memburu waktu. Sesekali aku melompat, melewati air yang menggenang di pinggiran jalan.

Hujan kembali berderai. Datang tanpa diundang. Turun tanpa peringatan. Membuat semua orang harus kerepotan karenanya.

"Aish," Aku melenguh. Terburu-buru mencari tempat berteduh sebelum hujan benar-benar membasahi tubuhku. Dan ke seberang sana lah kulangkahkan kakiku dengan pasti. Ke sebuah halte bus kecil, tempat di mana orang-orang berdiri meringkuk.

Aku berlari menyebrangi jalanan yang penuh sesak oleh asap-asap yang menghimpit paru-paru. Oh, ya Tuhan, adakah satu saja tempat yang terbebas dari asap bodoh ini?

Langkahku perlahan memelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Hujan semakin turun dengan deras. Kurapatkan lagi mantel hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Berusaha menghalangi udara dingin yang dapat membekukan kulit.

Aku mendongkak. Menengadah memandangi gumpalan awan-awan gelap yang berarak. Matahari telah diusir mendung. Biru telah digantikan kelabu. Kuhitung satu persatu rintiknya yang turun, meski aku tahu tak akan pernah ada angka yang tepat sebagai jawabannya.

Dan kejenuhan datang melanda. Kuedarkan lagi pandanganku ke sekeliling. Berharap ada sesuatu yang indah yang dapat kutangkap. Dan seakan Tuhan mendengar harapanku, di sana kulihat dirinya. Seorang namja, berlari melesat membelah tirai-tirai hujan. Ia berlari… berlari menuju diriku.

Dia berhenti. Berhenti tepat sebelum tubuhnya yang kokoh menabrak tubuhku. Ia berdiri menjulang di sampingku, seperti benteng perkasa yang membuat siapa saja ingin berlindung di baliknya.

Tingginya sekitar 180 cm. Aku terperangah, kaget sekaligus terpesona. Tak pernah kutemui sebelumnya, keindahan yang sedemikian nyata di hadapanku seperti dia. Yang hidup dan bernyawa.

Garis wajahnya begitu halus dan rapi. Alisnya hitam kelam, bagai sutra kegelapan malam. Matanya berwarna onyx, dibingkai oleh bulu matanya yang lentik. Tajam seperti elang yang siap menerkam mangsa kecil. Namun meski begitu, sorot kehangatan memancar dengan jelas dari sana. Hidungnya mencuat begitu indah. Dan bibirnya… bibirnya membuatku menginginkannya dengan alasan yang tak kumengerti.

Dia begitu sempurna. Begitu menawan. Ternyata, Sang Pemahat tak meninggalkan sedikit pun cela dalam dirinya.

Belum selesai aku memujanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah debaran aneh yang asing menyusup menghangatkan hatiku. Udara tiba-tiba saja terasa menyusut. Membuatku tak lagi bisa bernafas dengan baik. Kenapa ini? Kenapa dia yang justru tidak aku kenal mampu menyesakkan separuh nafasku?

Aku menyentuh dadaku, mengusapnya sedemikian lembut. Mencoba menghilangkan debar itu. Namun, tetap saja detakkan jantung itu tak juga mereda. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mengharapkan hujan akan turun lebih lama, hanya supaya aku bisa terus melihatnya.

oOoOo

Malamnya… mata itu, alis itu, bayangan namja itu dengan sukses berhasil membuat segalanya menjadi salah. Hatiku berdebar-debar tak henti. Aku gelisah. Aku gundah. Seperti terjebak dalam lubang kesalahan yang tak kumaksudkan untuk dibuat.

Aku sulit memejamkan mata, meski telah berkali mencoba mengganti posisi tidur. Dan aku terombang-ambing dalam ombak pertanyaan. Siapakah dirinya? Dimanakah? Kapankah? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi?

Aku menelan ludah. Merasakan cairan itu mengalir melewati tenggorokan. Entah bermuara di mana. Ya! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan dirinya?

Tsk! Dia—namja itu, benar-benar membuatku gila…

Sekali lagi aku mencoba pejamkan mata sekuat mungkin, tapi tetap saja kantuk tak juga datang menghampiri. Meski bulan telah sampai di puncaknya. Meski waktu telah dicambuk hingga mengganti hari.

Oh, Tuhan! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku? Kenapa hati dan pikiran ini tak hentinya memikirkan dia?

_Kata orang…_

_Ketika hatimu terus saja berdebar kencang,_

_Ketika otakmu tak henti-henti memikirkan seseorang,_

_Itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta._

Jatuh cinta? Tiba-tiba gagasan itu muncul begitu saja di benakku. Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang yang aku tidak tahu siapa. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu jatuh cinta.

Aku menarik nafas dalam. Mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang dirinya. Kuremas rambutku dengan geram, ingin sekali menghadirkan kabut untuk menutupi bayangnya.

oOoOo

Embun menetes turun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dan pagi menjemput matahari lebih cepat. Lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum sempat aku menutup mata.

Salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukai pagi; burung yang bernyanyi riang, rumput-rumput menari dihembus angin, juga aroma tanah yang menyeruak. Seakan semuanya mampu membawa pergi kesedihan yang telah lama mengendap.

Bagiku, pagi berarti saat lahirnya sebuah harapan baru. Maka seperti pagi-pagi yang telah lewat dimakan rayap waktu, aku kembali menggantungkan sebuah harapan di atas daun pintu yang bergoyang membuka gerbang masa depan.

oOoOo

Mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi di sini lah aku sekarang. Berdiri sambil menunduk. Mencari-cari adanya keyakinan serta keberaniaan yang mungkin saja tertinggal di langkah-langkah belakang. Haruskah aku terus berjalan? Atau… aku harus berhenti?

Kuhembuskan lagi nafasku, entah sudah berapa banyak nafas yang kukeluarkan hingga detik ini. Tak pernah terhitung, sampai-sampai sepertinya jutaan ucap syukur pun tak mampu membayarnya.

Kemudian aku melangkah, meski ragu menyelubungi. Dan bola mataku kembali berputar, kutengokkan kepalaku ke seberang jalan sana. Mencari-cari sosok yang tak sempat kujamah. Namun tak seorang pun kutemui di sana. Kosong.

Terpaksa harus kutengguk kekecewaan yang menyelinap. Ada sedikit sakit yang menyapa. Sepertinya aku harus mengubur keinginanku untuk mengenal namja itu.

oOo

Jam 11 siang, dan hujan kembali turun ketika harapan akan dirinya telah terbang membumbung. Aku terpaksa harus kembali ke tempat di mana pertama kalinya aku melihat dirinya.

Aku kembali berlari, melewati rintik-rintik hujan yang turun. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja langkahku terhenti di tengah-tengah jalan. Di sana, di bawah atap halte bus yang basah, aku melihatnya lagi. Seorang namja yang ingin sekali aku kenal.

Aku terpaku, kurasakan hatiku berdesir tenang. Tiba-tiba saja, jarak terasa begitu jauh. Tiba-tiba saja, ia tampak begitu tak tergapai.

"HEY! CEPAT MINGGIR! APA KAU MAU MATI?"

Dan teriakan itu menyentakkanku. Segera saja aku buru-buru menepi.

"Mianhae," sahutku tak enak.

Gzz.. aku benar-benar seperti seorang pabbo sekarang! Melamun di tengah jalan raya? Serius deh, itu sangat memalukan..

Langkahku perlahan menyurut, dan berhenti tepat di samping namja itu. Dirinya masih sama seperti terakhir aku melihatnya. Masih tetap tampan dan memukau.

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak begitu cepat. Tanpa kusadari, mataku kembali memandangnya seperti hari itu. Kutelusuri lagi garis wajahnya, tak terlewatkan satu mili pun. Ia benar-benar menawan. Bertanya-tanya sendiri, adakah yang mampu menolak pesona dan keindahan dirinya?

"Ne.. Gwenchana? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" katanya, suarnya berat. Menggetarkan. Susah payah kutarik diriku kembali menuju ruangan tempatku berpijak. Menatap namja tampan yang ada di hadapanku ini. Dan aku tersentak, malu karena dipergoki sedang menikmati dirinya.

"N—Ne.. gwenchana," jawabku gugup.

Sekali lagi aku melakukan kebodohan. _Shit!_

Percuma aku berusaha meredam debaran aneh di hati ini, karena nyatanya saat sebuah tangan kokoh terulur padaku, debaran itu semakini berdetak kencang menggedor-gedor hatiku.

"Choi Siwon imnida,"

Aku memandang bergantian pada tangan dan senyum yang membayang di wajah tampan itu. Menatapnya tak lagi bisa kubedakan antara khayalan dan kenyataan. Choi Siwon… tak pernah kudengar nama seindah itu. Menyebut namanya, alam seolah bernyanyi dalam balutan melodi klasik yang memukau. Menuliskan huruf demi huruf yang merangkum namanya, tiap kata seakan kehilangan makna di baliknya.

Begitu sepadan dengan penampilan fisiknya yang mengundang decak. Membuat semua mata tak rela berkedip sedetik pun.

"Kim Kibum imnida," kuraih tangannya yang terulur. Dan sebuah kehangatan di antara dingin yang mencengkram, membiaskan kebekuan yang menyelimuti.

_Tuhan, terima kasih Kau telah membiarkanku mengenalnya._

Kurasa inilah saatnya aku mengakui… ternyata aku memang telah jatuh cinta padanya sejak ketika pertama aku melihatnya.

OOoOo

Sepanjang hidupku, aku telah berjalan melewati lorong gelap yang panjang dan sepi. Yang tak pernah bisa kulihat batas akhirnya. Dan aku tenggelam dalam kesunyian, terperangkap dalam kesendirian. Telah kutemukan banyak hal di dalam sana, kesedihan yang menggelepar sekaligus ketangguhan luar biasa yang menawarkan dirinya.

Sampai ketika kelelahan menggantung di pundakku, seberkas cahaya menampakkan sosoknya. Saat itulah akhirnya kutemukan dia. Choi Siwon, namja itu seperti sebuah mimpi indah yang Tuhan kirimkan ketika mimpi buruk nyaris membunuhku dalam senyap. Ia hidupkan ratusan cahaya gemerlap yang bertahun-tahun padam.

Berminggu-minggu sudah aku mengenalnya. Dan hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul seperti biasanya. Maka, di sinilah aku sekarang. Berteduh di bawah atap halte bus seperti biasa, bersama dengan Siwon. Aku tak pernah lagi mau membawa payung yang diberikan Kyuhyun padaku. Tidak, karena dengan begitu aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan Siwon di tempat ini.

"Bummie," ia memanggilku. Aku menoleh padanya, menemukan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum menatap langit kelabu di atas kepalanya. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya padaku, meraih dan menggenggam tanganku begitu lembut. Ada sorot yang berbeda memancar dari mata onixnya. Entah apa, aku tak pernah melihat sebelumnya. Namun, yang pasti sorot itu terasa begitu menghanyutkan diriku.

"Saranghae,"

Aku terpaku. Apa yang tadi dia katakan? Kumohon ulangi sekali lagi. "Mmm.. maaf, bisa kau ulang?"

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu. Hari ini. Dan semoga untuk selamanya,"

Aku diam sejenak. Mencerna kata-katanya barusan. "Saranghae," kata itu meloncat begitu saja dari bibirku. Bahkan aku hampir saja tak menyadarinya.

Siwon tersenyum, memaksaku untuk balas tersenyum padanya. Sekali lagi akhirnya kutemukan diriku mampu tersenyum tulus karenanya.

Tak ada lagi kata setelah itu. Aku diam. Dia diam. Kami berdua sama-sama diam. Terkadang, cinta memang tidak membutuhkan suara dan kata-kata. Cukup hayati keheningan yang melanda, dan kau akan mendengar sebuah suara yang berteriak bahagia. Bukankah memang suara hati tak akan pernah bisa dibungkam?

**-FIN-**

****Thanks for reading, chinguuuu... Do leave a review, eh?


End file.
